comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-31 - Cross world trouble, Heroes United
When it rains it pours. And for Cyberdragon, he had that issue with the Mummy reviving, two cracked ribs. And now? He can't find a more experienced Hero available. Recalling his talk with Robin he turns his gaze over to Gotham City. And that is where here headed, he know he gave his word on not entering into Gotham City again, but still. His ribs were not fully healed so he needs help. At least with something of this caliber. So Cyberdragon has headed into Gotham Late at night soaring through the sky heading straight to the GCPD building. His flight is fairly high so he won't be seen by the naked eye. He is looking around almost desperately searching for any of the Gotham heroes he has heard of. Those Wings flap strongly as he angles himself. His Red And black form should be hard to see, and if anyone does, hopefully they will think their eyes are playing tricks on them. Robin stands in the shadows of the GCPD building, having heard small tidbits here and there about things, plus, having been keeping an eye on the station due to tips he has received from other heroes. Looking up he spots Cyberdragon and sighs, pressing his comlink. "Thought I told you to stay out of Gotham?" He says with a slight bit of annoyance. High powered heroes tend to spook the criminal element, and that stops him from making headway within the system of criminality. It takes Cyberdragon a few moments to realize that the voice is over his comlink, "How the? Never mind, I think I found the source of those plasma weapons coming into Gotham. Most of the Avengers are indisposed, those that are not can't help me." He says over the Com. He tries to be as covert as possible. "And the curse of the Hero has me, the other heroes in NY are scarce." He says managing to land and leans against a wall on one of the buildings holding his side like he's in pain somewhat. He allows Robin to join him as he says verbally. "The Situation is a bit more serious than we both believed." Pulling out a PDA or what looks like it plays some audio recording. Two Voices one that sounds like Roland Dagget and the other, Black Mask. "The only way we will get rid of that flying rat is to take out his support structure. The plan is two fold, Attack the GCPD, and at the same time Arkham Asylum." Black Mask says... The man who sounds like Dagget says, "You really intend to free all those lunatics?" "Batman and his allies will be divided.... And no place to put criminals he captures..." Robin frowns and looks at Cyberdragon. "Damnit..." he says as he looks around. "So. Sionis wants to cause trouble... we already have the joker at large, and this on top of that as well as plasma weapons... I may have to get clearance from the big guy to use some of the titans in Gotham." he says with a slow smile spreading on his face, yes, they may be divided, but division is a moot point when there is enough heroes to go around. As he says, "These guys are not in Gotham City. They are in New York. Warehouse district." Fast forwarding the audio recording he let's Robin hear how the weapons got into the City. "Don't worry I have a Small sub which can hide under some of the larger cargo ships, and I found some hidden tunnels to the sewers under one of the heavily used warehouses. We sneak the weapons into the sewers, and right up under the GCPD. They'll never know what hit them... We'll hit them during the day. They'll never expect it coming." Black Mask says, "And with the attack on Arkham, No matter who Batman brings in... without the Police support... Batman won't have anyone to really help him. After all he does keep other super heroes out of the city..." "How do you know that?" "Simple... You don't see Superman or someone like Green Lantern in the City at all do you?" Black Mask Retorts. "Someone has to be keeping them out." Robin chuckles. "Good, now the only question left is... how did you get this information." he says as his rod extends. "Convenient how a Rookie hero, working for the Avengers who are controlled by shield, got this information." he says as he starts to pace around Cyberdragon. "Pardon the paranoia, but it's a healthy thing to have in our business." "My suit can function underwater and I have been exploring Hudson bay. I think I found Hoffa down there too. I watched one of the cargo Ships come up into the Dock and a what looked like a small submarine detach from under the ship heading into a small tunnel that was used to pump water into the bay. I chose to follow it. Surfaced under a grate." Cyber doesn't actually do anything when Robin stalks around him. Then thinking of something and shakes his head. "Here maybe this can help you believe me." And then turning to face Robin Cyber will lift his head up and the suit splits open. Like a cocoon as John leaves the suit, he almost looks like a nobody. The Suit then steps back assuming a Quadrupedal stance. "Let's face it, if you had a suit that could take you nearly anywhere... wouldn't you use it?" Robin frowns. "Point taken." he says as he looks around. "We need to get a hold of one of Sionis' thugs, see what info we can squeeze out of him." he says as he motions for Cyber to follow him, deploying his grapple line as he begins to head from the GCPD and heading to the red light district. "If you can, stay cloaked." John will hold his Ribs and nod to Robin as he will follow the more experienced Hero. Rejoining Cyber in a small flash of light He slowly changes his colors to fade the Red in the suit making it more black and brown. Camo on his part as he moves to Take to the sky spreading his wings and following Robin as he sends over his comm signal. "I'll assume you can handle all of this and I will hang back watching. If you need me just say so. And Cyberdragon alters the structure of his wings to mimic owl feathers so that his flight is all by silent. Robin spots three men, Black Mask's thugs, and he leaps from the building after landing, not even slowing down as he comes down and knocks out two of them, slamming heads into the concrete, not a killing blow, but they will have massive headaches when they wake up, the third guy pulls a knife, and is easily disarmed and given a quick rapid set of punches and kicks, before he is pinned to the wall, robing having the back of his neck. "What is Black masks plan, talk!" He says, the whole ordeal taking no longer then ten seconds. Cyber will settle down onto the roof of a nearby building. His dark Colors masking him well. As he watches Robin know them down with such ease he winces and rubs his ribs. Watching the area around and behind Robin, Cyberdragon checks the other roofs and his tail lashes back and forth. As the Gun is pinned to the wall. With a bloody nose and a groan he will say, "What Plan? Black Mask's got Dozens Bird brain... I don't know anything of value to you... I'm just a grunt." he groans out... Robin smirks. "Just a grunt eh... then where is your shot caller?" He says, figuring he will have to move up the chain of command. "Talk, or I'll call the bat in... and he is not in any kinda mood to be as nice as I am." he threatens as he tightens his grip. As the Grunt groans as he says, "Big Willy, I swear all I do is what he tells me, and he doesn't tell me anything beyond do this and do that, HONEST!" As the Guy coughs out blood and a tooth he says, "Over there! Third floor. But He's expecting trouble! You go there your feathers gonna get plucked!" He says both as a half threat half warning. Robin chuckles. "I'm counting on it... good night." he says slamming his elbow into the man's temple, leaving him in a knocked out heap, he then zip ties the three and sends in a quick call to the cops, before he grapples to the window. "Cyber, I want you to keep a look out, you see more grunts going in, let me know.' he says before he crashes through the window and deploys smoke bombs, taking out any underlings before Big Willy gets a bola rapped around him, tying him to a chair. "I'm not in the mood for Games Willy, what's black mask up to? You have one minute before batman shows up... and he is NOT happy." he says as he taps his bo-staff against his shoulder, an extra threat measure. Cyber nods "Understood." Cyber's dark colors will perhaps make him appear as a faint image of Batman. Although anyone who gets a good look might be able to see otherwise. Watching the area as Robin busts in Cyber watches and keeps a look out. The room's Window had an alarm system on it as Cyber watches the area as he checks the area out as a few people answer cell Phones and starts to then move to Robin's location. "Robin you have maybe 5 minutes at most. When you went through the window a number of the people out here answered Cell Phones. I'm betting the alarm system was keyed to their phones." Cyber says. Big Willy is a fairly small man, barely five foot tall, if that. And he looks very well scared out of his wits as that Bo staff is pressed to his throat. "What what do you want to know, I'll tell you everything. Come man get that away from my neck!" Robin smiles. "Sionis, where is he and what is he planning." he says as he pushes a chair up against the door, effectively barricading it, then back to Willy, and the staff is still in plain sight. "A lot can happen in the five minutes it takes those guys to get up here Willy... and I'm thinking that a few broken bones wouldn't be hard to do at all." Looking around him Cyber also is keeping watch on the area around him as his wings are folded on his back and then Willy starts to Sing, "He's in New York. Kingpin extended an offer to help get rid of the Pest problem in exchange for a cut of the profits. High grade weapons! I don't know other than he's in New york!" Coughing out as Willy watches Robin, his eyes are scared and terrified. either he honestly doesn't know Or trying to stall for time. Robin smiles and hooks his grapple line ot the chair, before dragging the chair ot the window and hanging the crook over the edge. "Are you sure? Where in new york? Hurry, my arm's getting tired." he says,k having learned from the best, tapping a code in the com, basically for cyber to cast a 'bat like shadow' over them. As Cyber gets the Code from Robin he moves to the edge of the "I'll keep them busy Robin." And Cyber then moves over the edge and with his dragon wings extended his tail pulls into his body as he Glides just over the lighted area just enough close enough for him to barely be seen as he lands on a building across the street. There is a number of shouted and calling, "The Bat's up there. Who ever kills the bat gets a million dollars the boss said." It heard. As Willy screams out, the distraction seems to work. They care more for the idea of a million dollars then they do their boss. Willy Scream, "Oh Gods, Now don't don't drop me, Oh gods no! I hate Heights, The Docks, I think he is are the Harbor or the Docks!" The sound of Gunfire can be heard in Cyber's direction. Almost automatic fire. Robin frowns as he pulls the chair back in knocks willy out, and then grapples to the roof with Cyber. "Lets get outta here, head to NYC, I'll meet you there." he says as the police sirens approach the building with all the black masks men, a few of the pimps walking around hollaring 'It's the One time! Run." Robin vanishes, probably heading to the batcave to get the bat wing and head towards New York. It takes a moment before Cyber responds and then there is the sound of Gunfire over the Radio. "Understood, I'll meet you by warehouse 13, That was the general area!" He says and then he will move to the edge of the building and then jumps off as gun fire rips into his Bio-suit. Thankfully Cyber can absorb most of the impact, but it still hurts like a bitch being so small and focused on one area. "Shit.. that stung!" He says trying to glide as far and as fast as possible gaining as much height before he resumes flying normally heading to Dock 13... Waiting on the roof of warehouse 13 is Robin, already having gotten the batwing, as well as having it cloaked and ready for a quick retreat. he also picked up a few extra goodies while he was at the batcave. Shock gloves, extra smoke pellets, and a whole slew of weighted robin-rangs. Cyber Takes a few moments to arrive and then he settles down His territory and then starts to Shift his colors back to normal, with a few moments to rest. "Ok, These guys were talking about plasma weapons. I can take those sorts of hits. After a few shots the plasma won't harm me. the Biosuit alters this structure allowing it to become resistant to a number of effects, fire, electricity. I can try and Draw their fire let you do the sneaking and take downs?" He offers a suggestion. Robin nods. "As long as you can handle it. I guess you bust in through the front. I'll drop from the ceiling.. don;t bust in until I give you the go ahead.' he says, and then slips into the vents, heading towards the rafters, once he is in... "We got ten... condition green, give me that distraction." Cyber moves to one of the areas as Robin can see a number of people guards in the area with a number of Crates. Black Mask is there opening up a couple of crates that seem to have some larger weapons. He is moving around. Cyber of course will have flown high and then he drops, like a stone, plunging through the roof like it was tin foil hitting the ground as the red and black dragon draws the attention of everyone there. Someone yells out, "IRON MAN! No what that's What, who is that?" With a deep electronic growl, "Cyberdragon. And you are out of Business, You should have stayed in Gotham Black Mask. I'm gonna put you in a Wheel chair for the rest of your pathetic Life." With a laugh... "Yer no batman... " "Your right... I'm much much more brutal." And it is at that point A number of the Guards fire plasma Shots off at Cyber who takes the hit being knocked back, using his wings for shields as the white energy balls impact and explode on his form. After a few shots they stop as Cyber lays there and then begins to move slowly standing up as smoke and heat radiate off of him. Robin lets out three of the weighted rangs, hitting three of the guys shooting at cyber as he lands and extends his staff, pummeling others with the staff as he nimbly and methodical makes his way through the goons, using smoke bombs for cover, and his staff to gets some quick and nasty sounding knockouts. Cyber is of course not standing there Either as he moves also. A number of the people are scared, With Robin appearing behind them, and Cyber apparently resistant to the weapon attacks. Black Mask will have a number of his goons rush Cyber as he pulls out what looks like a Missile launcher from what of the Crates. "Let's see how indestructible you are." For the moment all their attention is focused on Cyber as he grabs hold of a couple of the goons. And Tosses them to the side into one of the crates when he sees that massive weapon. With Mask's guys around him, Mask will surely kill them to cut him down. One flap of his wings puts him airborn, and the Black Mask Fires a massive Plasma shot right at Cyber. To save those criminals with Mask, he's opening himself to a hit. The Plasma shot impacts Cyber and is knocked through the air and into a large steel beam dented it as he falls to the ground collapsed. AS for Robin, the guards on the walk ways are so focused on Cyber the Smoke leaves them utterly confused. "It's the Bat!" someone yells out right before that someone has his head clocked. Once most of the guys are knocked out, he slides towards Sionis and trips him, placing the end of his staff to the man's neck, the smoke around them, still not showing robin for who he really is. He speaks with a much lower voice then usual. "You were sloppy Sionis." He says as he puts pressure on the man's neck. "Enjoy your time in arkham." he says and then clocks the man out with a strong staff hit to the temple, before going around and zip tying the goons, checking on cyberdragon, and calling the police to come and have all the goons, and evidence they need. Thankfully that shoulder Cannon will be in need of cool down when Robin attacks. One problem with Plasma, Super heated, powerful. But slow to fire. As Robin knocks out mask, Cyber starts to get up and panting out, "Oh Gods... You failed to tell me how painful it could be to be a hero Robin." He says with some jesting. Of course he already knew of that. "I think the other guy I heard talking is gone, or left." He says standing up and looking around. "Should I start breaking the weapons in half? Keep them from being used period?" He asks Robin. Robin nods. "Yes disable all of these." he says as he pushes a button on the side of his mask, looking for heat signatures via foot prints to find out if the person he is looking for left. "Also, if you find his submarine, destroy that too." he states. "be quick, the cops are on their way." As Cyber looks at the weapons. The Plasma weapons are not friends to thermal vision the entire place is is radiating heat somewhat. Cyber starts to move the Weapons. The Suit shows it has some shape shifting abilities as the Suit extends what appears to be a four foot long claw blade as he lifts his arm up and then slashes down through the middle of a crate slicing through the metal and the rifles in half. For the most part the Suit has greater then human strength as he wastes little time breaking and smashing the weapons. "The Grate I heard them was over there!" He says and works to get hold of the larger weapons to break them in half. Too dangerous. "Hey with the loss of money on this, if we are luck this KingPin will not have gotten payment. Perhaps Mask will prefer to stay in Arkham for a while rather then risk going someplace else where Kingpin might get him." IE Stay in jail. As Robin moves through the area he will find the grate leading to what appears to be a water run off area. Fairly wide almost like an escape area. and it leads into a small under water harbor area. The Sub is there of course. Making his way to the sub, Robin moves to open the hatch and sneak towards the controls, probably coming across the other man who walk talking, though, his stealth skill keep him undetected. As Robin gets into the Sub Cyber sends a message "Robin, Put a tracker on the Sub, follow it to their hidden port that way the Police can know about it and shut it down." John suggests of course the Sub is small, Not very large, 25 feet but 15 feet, designed very cramped thankfully not much light, and plenty of nooks and crannies to hide in. As the only pilot comes out up front. It's designed for running cargo undetected. Very close to ships to appear to be part of the ship. "Come on when are they gonna start loading the weapons... I don't have all night!" It's sounds like Dagget, but something about the voice is off. The guy sniffles and then blows his nose. "Blasted Cold!" "Let me help with that." Robin says as he throws a palm thrust right at Dagget. "Did you think you would actual get away with that?" he says, still staying in the dark as he drops another smoke bomb, still acting like batman. "It's Over Dagget, we already know about your attacks, you should have kept your nose out of gotham." As Robin hits the guy in the chest he coughs out and then as he hits the group and his face comes into view. It's not Dagget! It's a guy Robin has never seen before. When he speaks he Spits in Robin's face, "Fucking turkey boy! Kingpin's gonna roast you and your city well done this thanksgiving......" He snarls out coughing right in Robin's face. Robin frowns and throws another punch right in the man;s face, knocking him out as he places a tracker on the sub and leaves. he also takes a few vitamin C pills to offset the cold he probably caught now. When Robin comes out the Weapons have all be but destroyed. He Tosses the Hero one of two the intact weapons. "Here, in case you want to study it." It's a plasma base pistol Small deadly and powerful. Cyber however at that point seems to wrap his arms around his chest in pain. The Police start to come up from the outside as Cyber says, "Want a Lift up?" He asks not really wanted to be here. But he starts moving to the roof of the Warehouse as the people inside are slowly starting to come to. Robin nods. "Nah, lets get out of here and then I can have a look at your wounds." he says as he shoots his grapple line and makes his way to the batwing. "You have a base around here?" Cyberdragon moves up to the roof and to the batwing "Avengers Academy" when the two heroes are away some place safe. "Oh did you find the guy you wanted?" he asks Robin as the Suit will start to open up on a roof of the building and John will be disgorged. //~He already had two cracked ribs, most of it is bruising but his injured ribs are on the verge of breaking.~// the suit says as John's not got any burns on him. The suit protected him perfectly from the plasma impacts. But it seems most of the bruises are on his back from impacting the Beam in the warehouse. Robin nods and reaches into his utility belt. "Raise your arms, those need to be wrapped. I would suggest staying out of combat for a few weeks." he says as he finishes wrapping up John. As John allows Robin to bandage his body he bites hi teeth and holds in some of the pain. //~Oh don't worry. I will keep him out of Combat. Even if I have to break his ankle.~// Cyber says it almost with some affection then shaking his head. //~In all honesty... John's level of combat experience amounts to street fighting. He needs to get some formal education on combat. Both in and out of my suit. Maybe you can convince him of that need.~// Cyber says John says "Sometimes there is no time for training..." That Bladed Tail of Cyber's comes to turn John's head as the suit says. //~I have no desire or intent to loose any host so soon after bonding. I don't want to loose you... so soon. It may be hard to understand. But my programing... I do care for my hosts.~// Robin shakes his head. "The avengers academy isn't teaching you very well." he says with a nod. "Also, I think shield will jump at the opportunity to replicate your suit." he says with a smile. "I hope not, I don't like the idea of them having Cyber's files. But There is little I can do." //~If SHIELD Does attempt to Replicate me. I think they will be in for a very rude surprise. As much as I like the idea of being one of many. You humans tend to cause trouble with such technology I have been around since before the Third dynasty of Ancient Egypt. I should be able to neutralize any such suits they would be primitive copies of myself. No offense intended. It's not that they have not taught him. It's been chaos for us for the last few weeks.~// Robin nods. "Agreed, well, rest up, try and learn bit more investigation skills, scholastic are just as important as butt kicking in this business." he says as he grapples to the batwing.